Train ride to a disaster
by demonlilly16
Summary: Human!AU. FrUk. Arthur travels to Moscow by train. The ride goes well, until an annoying Frenchman comes along and ruins not only Arthur's peace, but his life. In the end, they find themselves in the middle of a crime scene and if it's not enough, they are stuck in Poland. Rated M for all the possible reasons you could imagine (so basically language, blood and sexual content).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is my first fanfic ever. My first language is not English tho so forgive every mistake in the fic ^^ There will be more information about Arthur's past in the later chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Arthur arrived at the train station. He looked around to find his train as the robot sound from the loudspeaker said "Passenger train arrives from Edinburgh at platform 2." This was his train so he hurriedly hopped on it with his huge luggage. "The passenger train goes through Paris, Berlin, Warsaw, Minsk to Moscow." The woman finished with a calm voice. Arthur glared at his wristwatch and noted that he still had 6 minutes til the departure. He decided to find his room, where his ticket said to go, to get rid of his heavy luggage. When he finally got inside his room, he immediately noticed that there's another bed there. He thought it was there by mistake, and hoped that there wouldn't be a stranger who he has to share the room with.

After throwing his luggage down in his room, he went to the passenger area to find something to eat. He wasn't hungry at all, he just wanted to banish his bad thoughts about something might happen with the train. He entered the restaurant but two Italians were blocking his way.

"You are fucking wrong, damn it!" said the one with dark toned brown hair and khaki eyes and turned away from his brother.

"But Loviiiii~ Ludwig said that so, so this must be right! Lovi, come baaack" the brother begged, with lighter brown hair and hazel eyes, to 'Lovi'.

"Don't call me Lovi!" And he hurried to the desserts from his crying brother.

"Excuse me but I would like to-" Arthur started but he was cut off by the younger Italian.

"You heared our conversation, ve?" He cried "then tell him that I'm right!" the smaller Italian said as huge tears dropped down from his big eyes.

"I don't even know what you're arguing about." Arthur said he looked at the older twin, waiting for the answer.

"Well, this dumbass thinks that we'll stay at Grand Hyatt Berlin while I think that we'll stay in The Circus Hotel in Berlin. But seriously, Feliciano, how would a fucking stranger know that?!" He yelled from the other side of the restaurant.

Arthur heard hurried steps from behind and he turned around to see who they were. It was a tall, muscular man with his short, blond hair pulled up. He passed by Arthur and he stood next to Feliciano. The Italian automatically went closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"Luddy, we were arguing with Lovi, uwaaah."

He cried on his chest. The tall man sighed and started to explain it all to Arthur

"I'm terribly sorry because of them. Let me explain it. We are going to Berlin and they started to argue about where we are staying. I heard that they both ran out of the room so I hurried after them. I'm really sorry. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt by the way, and they are Feliciano and Lovino Vargas."Arthur assumed that he's German, because of his heavy accent and his name.

"It's alright. I'm Arthur Kirkland and I'm going to Moscow. It wasn't a problem, I was just surprised about why they are asking me that." he said and started to move into the restaurant.

"Vee~ thanks, Arthur, see you later~" The happier Italian said and waved to the receding Englishman.

* * *

Arthur only ordered a tea and some biscuits from the waiter. He stared into the deep night through the windows as he wondered if everything is gonna be okay. The stars were shining brightly and not a single cloud covered the night sky.

Arthur often had hunches and this was certainly not a good one. He never feared of travelling but this one was different. He went through really dangerous situations, that wasn't considered as normal, in his dark past, but he wasn't risking it this time. He decided to go by train, rather than by plane, because he had this feeling. He wasn't risking going with a flight to Moscow so instead, he chose this. I mean what would happen to a train? The worst thing would be trapping in the middle of nowhere because the train broke and they have to stay there for a few hours or days. That wouldn't harm anyone.

He wondered about the matters of life when he realized that the waiter placed his order on the table. After finishing his tea and biscuits, he went to his room. He was really tired of the long day, plus of the travelling. His room was quite neat and everything had it's own place. It even had a couch in it beside the two beds, that was still bothering Arthur anyway, and a little table with two chairs. Arthur decided to go to bed and sleep. He didn't even bother himself to change his normal clothes to his pyjamas. He slid under the blanket and finding a comfortable position, he closed his eyes. And then he realized he didn't turn the lights off. He climbed out of the bed, to the switcher as he heard a deafening scream.

He immediately ran outside of his room but he came too slowly, he olny could've seen a furious man, with a knife in his hand, brandishing it towards a shocked woman. Two muscular men was holding back the man who tried to attack the poor female and informed every worried people, who came out to their rooms to check what happened (just like Arthur), that they are close to Paris and they will make sure that the guy will get off the vehicle.

He had been in this kinds of situations before. His family wasn't a little bit normal, so he had experienced seeing these kind of things.

Arthur went back to his room. What if this was the thing he felt earlier? But what if it's not?! What if they don't make sure that the dangerous guy gets off the train and, I don't know, murders someone. What if something horrible happens during the night... He wasn't going to be surprised if that would happen because he's perfectly used to it. However he was still scared. He quickly walked to his bed and pulled his blanket tightly around him. As the train jerked annoyingly, the Englishman found himself not being able to sleep. He didn't know how many, long minutes passed but as was lying in his bed when he felt the train slowing down. They must be at Paris. The time was 23:47 so enough time passed to be at the French capital. He listened to the laughters and the yells from outside the train while passengers got down the vehicle. He wondered how happy their lifes must have been. He silently watched the lights passing by as the train departured again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door as it opened. He was too afraid to say a word and curled himself even tinier; he hoped that the whoever it was, who opened his door wouldn't do anything to him. He heared the stranger's steps but surprisingly he didn't go to him, but to the switcher. He was begging silently to not turn the lights on but unfortunately the stranger pressed it as the irritating light came into Arthur's eyes.

"What the hell!" He heard the stranger saying "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" The stranger said furiously with a light French accent.

"No, what the hell are you doing in _my_ room, you French bastard?!" Arthur asked and he sat up in his bed. The stranger was a man, about his age with shoulder length, blond hair. He must have been a little bit taller than Arthur though. He gazed the Englishman with his light, sky blue eyes.

"Listen here, I'm showing you my ticket. It says room 53 and this is exactly that room!" He held his ticket up in front of Arthur and indeed, it said room 53. So did his ticket.

"Then I'm showing you mine, because that's saying room 53 too!" Arthur searched for his ticket in his pocket and when he found it, he victoriously showed the little 53 to the confused Frenchman

"Then what to do now, if both of us is right?" He said as he looked around the room. "I guess this room doesn't have two beds by accident."

"We should ask someone about it! Because I certainly don't want to share this room with you." Arthur said as he jumped out of the bed."I'm not happy about this either, so let's go." the taller man said as he opened the door for Arthur.

Arthur went out without saying a thank you but he noted the kind gesture in his mind. They walked to the staff room, knocked on the door and a young man opened it for them.

"Hi, how can I help you?" He asked with a wide smile on his face. He was short and had sand blond hair. His violet eyes were shining as he looked at the two men.

"My ticket says my room is the 53th but his ticket says that as well. This was the last ticket left when I bought it, so this must be the problem. Can you please change it, or something?" He asked.

"Ohh I see." He said before shouting back to the room "Hey Matthias, come here."

A tall blond man turned around to see what his fellow's problem was when he saw Arthur and the Frenchman standing in the door. "Yo, what's the matter Tino?" He asked from the smaller man as he explained to him what exactly happened.

"There are no free rooms left so we can't change it. Seems like you guys gotta share the room. Haha that sucks, sorry. Good night, though" he laughed as he closed the door behind himself.

"Bloody git. So we are sharing that goddamned room. Great..." Arthur cursed and started to walk back to their room.

The Frenchman followed him behind when he said "You know, worse could have happened. For example there was this furious guy at the station, I hoped he won't attack me"

"Well, he tried to attack an innocent woman and that's why they got rid of him. Plus you scared me to death when you came inside the room, I thought you were gonna harm me." Arthur said with an annoyed tone. The Frenchman silently laughed at it and let out a quiet 'paranoid' as they entered the room.

* * *

"Okay, so here are my rules. Don't touch me. Never ever. And don't you dare wake me up. I'm waking up at 08.15 anyway." Arthur said as he sat on his bed "This is my bed, and the other one is yours. We won't be swapping or sleep in the same bed. Definitely not." He finished.

"Well, my only rule is, if you interrupt my beauty sleep, I'll slaughter you and no one will ever find your body." He said with an evil smirk on his lips.

"Hmm an aggressive, beauty maniac Frenchman. Plus I can smell your cheap perfume from here." Arthur said as he came closer to his roommate.

"And a strickt, boring Englishman, who is a book maniac, judging from the amount of books you brought. And you smell like black tea. This will be interesting." He said looking into Arthur's eyes and then walking towards the bed.

Arthur, instead of walking to his bed, he went to the door.

"Where are you going?" the Frenchman smirked at him.

"Obviously to Moscow, dumbfuck." Arthur, sarcastically said, as he reached the door knob.

"Oh, tell me something new. I mean why are you leaving the room?"

Arthur stared at him while saying "To the toilet, if it is okay for you, my highness." he said with a fake, posh accent and walked out of the room. The Frenchman noted how entertaining his new roommate was, and he couldn't stop smiling to himself.

After a few minutes, Arthur got back. He opened the door and saw the Frenchman fully naked, sitting in the couch.

"What the fuck! Put something on you now!" He shouted with red cheeks.

"Hmph I thought you'd like what you'll see." Said the Frenchman smiling smugly. Arthur covered his eyes and said slowly

"You pervert French bastard... put something on you NOW or else I'm gonna cut your dick off!" Arthur muttered with every word being louder and he just shouted the few last words.

"I don't have any pyjamas. I'm always sleeping like this." He pointed on his naked body, still grinning at Arthur.

The Englishman started to rummaging in his luggage, as he said it, and after finding the thing, he threw it at the Frenchman. "Have this." He said and turned around from his roommate to not see how he was pulling his pyjamas up.

"It smells like you. Thanks anyway" the Frenchman laughed.

"You pervert." Arthur muttered more to himself than to the other man "I'm gonna sleep now. So don't be noisy or else I'm-" he started to say but he was cut off.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna sleep now as well, so I won't definitely be noisy." He said as he walked to his bed. They both were silent for a few moments and placed themselves in a comfortable position in their beds.

"Shit, I'm always forgetting to turn the lights off." Arthur said angrily and got up to switch the thing off. He could have heared the other man's laughter but this time, he decided to ignore it. He climbed back to his bed.

"Hey, good night... umm I don't even know your name." His roommate said with a sleepy voice.

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Francis Bonnefoy. I'd say nice to meet you but..." he said and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, it's not nice to meet you either. Good night, frog" Arthur said to Francis and closed his eyes as well. So his new, not welcomed roommate is Francis Bonnefoy.

They both smiled to themselves secretly, and fell asleep soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur opened his eyes as he heard his alarm clock. He turned to his other side and saw Francis sitting in the couch and reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, Arthur" he said without looking up from the paper.

The Englishman sat up and stretched. Then he got out of the bed and made his way to the table. He found steaming tea and toast on it so he questioningly looked at Francis.

"I thought you'd like to have breakfast when you get up. You're welcome." He said before Arthur even had a chance to gather his words and put it in a question.

"Thank you." He replied and started to eat his breakfast.

As he finished it, he walked to his luggage to find something to put on. He chose a simple white shirt and gray jeans to wear today and he started to undress. He wasn't facing his roommate, but he felt the Frenchman's gazes at his back. Or he was just imagining it. Francis broke the silence.

"You know, we barely know each other. I'll tell you something but only if you tell me something too." he said with a mysterious smile.

"I'm not telling you anything about my life, not only because I'm not interested in yours but I don't wanna tell you mine, you frog bastard." he replied with an angry tone. "I'm going in the passenger area now."

"Yeah, and?" He asked with a grin on his lips.

"I just... if you'd like to have something then..." the Englishman said but he couldn't find his words, and he didn't know why.

"Then what?" The Frenchman asked calmly. He enjoyed that Arthur is struggling.

"Dammit, if you want something then say it, I'm bringing it to you. I owe you for the breakfast, after all. Not if I would fucking care.." He said and turned to the door.

"Oh Arthur, I would want so much things but unfortunately you can't bring me them from the passenger area." He sighed but Arthur could've seen the playful smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Fine" Arthur stormed out of the room, leaving his roommate alone.

* * *

He saw Feliciano and Ludwig as he walked in the restaurant. He waved to them and when they noticed him, they waved back. Feliciano a little bit too eagerly but never mind. He walked towards them and he greeted them with a quiet 'morning'.

"Good morning Arthur~ did you sleep well?" The hyper Italian cheered and looked at Arthur with a huge smile and waited for the answer.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking. But it turned out I have to share a room with someone." He said with a sad tone and asked them "and how was your night?" Ludwig opened his mouth to say something but Feliciano answered before him.

"It was good~ Luddy woke me up early because he thinks that it'll make me healthier but I think he's just jealous of that I can sleep whenever I want~"

"Feli... ah never mind. It was good, thanks for asking." The German said, giving furious glares to his friend. Were they even just friends? Or more than that? Who knows.

"Where's Lovino, by the way?" Arthur asked as he looked around the place. He saw him nowhere.

"He's probably sleeping in his room~" Feliciano beamed as he started at his menu.

"Yeah, he wasn't staying with us at night. He got a single room so no one is bothering him in his sleep." Ludwig mentioned. Oh. So single room. So there were single rooms as well.

"Aah I see." Arthur added to the end.

"Hey Arthur~" the Italian started "I'd like to meet with your friend, ve".

Arthur looked at him when he realized what he was talking about. He wanted to meet with Francis.

"Feliciano don't insist it-" Ludwig started but Feliciano cut his words off.

"It's alright Luddy, just let him answer it~" the brunette said as he glared at Arthur, waiting for an answer.

"You know, Feliciano, he's not really my friend. But yes, if you'd like to meet with him then I'll mention it to him." The Englishman said while he turned to Ludwig "we should meet here and have a lunch if it's okay for him as well".

"Ve~ we should. Let's meet up here at 1pm." Feliciano's always replying before Ludwig could even say a word.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask him then. If I ask him politely, he'll sure say yes." Arthur said and walked back to their room.

* * *

"Hey, frog, you've got a meeting" Arthur started as he was promised, really politely.

"What?" The Frenchman asked back.

"I've made friends yesterday and they would like to meet with you." The Englishman said, waiting for a striking answer from Francis.

"Wow is it like introducing your new boyfriend to your friends, huh?" and the striking answer came.

Arthur's cheeks turned light pink. "You just want it to! I just told them how I got you as my roommate and now they'd like to meet with you. That's all." Finished Arthur, still with warm cheeks.

"I was just kidding, you know" he teasingly smiled "and yeah, I'd like to meet with them. I didn't think that you had any friends, Arthur" he finished and walked out of the room, going somewhere. The Englishman was still embarrassed.

* * *

When 1pm came, Arthur and Francis went to the restaurant and waited for the others. Feliciano immediately started to jumping around and wave at them when they stepped in the restaurant. They brought Lovino with them as well.

"Vee~ hi Arthur and Arthur's friend!" he yelled from the door to the corner, where they were sitting. Nice.

"Hmm, a friend he said?" Francis smiled at Arthur as the Englishman turned away.

"Pfft he just made up that. I just said you were my roommate." He said and waved back to the coming boys.

"Hello, guys. This is Francis Bonnefoy." He introduced his 'friend', as Feliciano would say.

"Hi, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." Said the tall German and he shook hands with the Frenchman.

"Hiya Francis~ I'm Feliciano and this is my big brother, Lovi~" the younger Italian said and instead of shaking hands with Francis, he hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm Lovino. Nice to meet you, I guess." Lovino muttered to him and shook his hands.

"Well, nice to meet you all." Francis said and sat down beside Arthur.

They ordered lunch and they started to talk.

"So why are you guys here?" The German asked from Arthur and Francis as he began to drink some of his water.

"I'm going to Moscow to meet with my friend." the Frenchman said and looked at Arthur, waiting for the answer. "Well, I'm going to Moscow as well but because of work. I'll be staying there for a week." He looked at the Italian brothers and Ludwig "And you?"

"We are going to Berlin for a few days and then meet up with my brother." Ludwig said and his eyes met with Francis'.

"Beilschmidt... Beilschmidt... isn't your brother's name Gilbert?" The Frenchman asked and he could see the others' confused faces.

"Yes, his name is Gilbert. But how did you know that... hmm wait a second." And he started to thinking "aren't you friends with my brother? Because I heared him talking about a Francis Bonnefoy lately and seems like it's you."

They sooner got their food and was still chatting. They were now talking about where they live.

"I live in London in a flat.. khm alone. But I don't mind it." Arthur said while he was eating his chips. Francis turned to him and smirked

"Me either. Seems like we are both forever alone. Although I often have been visited by people, if you what I mean." he said, still smiling at Arthur. Arthur just rolled his eyes as a respond.

"I live in Venice with Lovi but I will soon move with Luddy, won't I~?" The cheerful Italian twin said.

"Yeah... that's true. I live in Berlin with my brother now. But we are planning to move to Munich with Feliciano." Ludwig said blushing madly, meanwhile.

Lovino twisted his eyes. "I think Feli just said it so I don't have to tell you." He said and glared at both Feliciano and Ludwig with eyes he could kill with.

They were happily chatting, almost 4pm passed when they were at Zehlendorf. The German and the two Italian had to go back to thier rooms to pack away their stuffs because they were arriving to Berlin soon. Arthur and Francis, however, stayed at the restaurant. They were finishing their drinks and chatting.

"They are really nice." The Frenchman said. "Hey, Arthur. I'm assuming that you are single... am I right?"

"Yes, I am and I do not want a relationship now" he said as closing the case.

"Oh. Even if that's a really hot, sex bomb who can-" Francis started with a smirk but Arthur interrupted him.

"No, definitely not. I want to be alone because of reasons."

"Awwh, don't worry Arthur, you and your eyebrows will find true love. By the way... may I know those reasons?" he laughed.

Arthur let out a sigh and said "That's none of your business." He said when he noticed a crying Feliciano, a cursing Lovino and a furious Ludwig walking in the restaurant. They were not meant to be on the train, it has already passed Berlin!

They also noticed that people were panicking but they didn't really pay attention to them.

Feliciano ran to hug both of them.

"What's the matter, Feliciano?" Francis asked.

"T-the train... it didn't stop at Berlin." He cried and Arthur and Francis both hugged him back.

"What the fucking hell, I dare that fucking son of a bitch to stop now or else I'm gonna shove this entire train up in his ass!" Lovino said. Well at least no one has to teach him how to swear.

"I think we should go and complain to someone." The German said and stormed out of the restaurant with the two Italians on his side.

_This is how everything started._

"I think we should start to worry now." Francis said "we should stay here if they come back."

"Right." And Arthur finished the conversation.

He knew it! He knew something like this will happen. He also knew that something like this, always would happen to him. He had been through his worst times but seemed like it haven't came to its end.

_' "__Arthur!" "ARTHUR! Help us, for God's sake!" He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this anymore. _

_This was exactly the thing called betrayal. He was betrayed by his own family. He stood in the middle of their living room and watched his family surrounded by several policemen. They were betraying him by doing this. Ruining his life. _

_"Arthur... why won't you help us." Or was he betraying them? By not being involved? The voices painfully echoed in his head, feeling guilty for not being able to change the past. He will get over it...'_

They waited for them for long minutes and got even worried when they saw an even more crying Feliciano, an even more cursing Lovino and an even more furious Ludwig.

"They won't fucking open the door! We even tried to kick it but the assholes just ignored us!" The older Italian said and sat down beside Arthur "I'm so fucking done with it."

Feliciano came closer to Ludwig and hugged him "L-Luddy... what are.. what are we doing now?!" He cried at his chest as the German started to comfort him with petting his back.

"We will wait here... I really hope that the train will stop at Warsaw so we can go back to Berlin from there." He said, still petting the Italian's back.

Long, uncomfortable minutes passed and eventually turned into hours. They were still sitting at the restaurant, comforting each other with kind words as they got worried again.

"I can't fucking believe this." Lovino started "when will this goddamned train stop?"

After a few moments, they felt the train breaking sharply and it immediately stopped. Everyone looked at Lovino, like he stopped the train but he answered "Hey, don't look at me like that! I meant stop at Warsaw. Not in the middle of nowhere."

And he was right. They really did stop in the middle of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hated writing this chapter .-. poor everyone D:**

* * *

Chapter 3

All the passengers started to panic immediately. Everyone jumped and ran to their rooms or to the doors of the train to find the way out. The driver of the train was now nowhere in sight, neither the staff. They left the passengers in the train.

"What are we doing now?!"Arthur asked, trying to stay as calm as he could.

"Check the location of the train to know where we exactly are." Said Francis and pulled his smartphone out of his pocket. He tapped on Google Earth and glared at the phone. "We are... hmm... we have to walk 3 and a half hour to get to Baranów." And he looked up to the others.

Arthur was pretending that he didn't care but Francis could have seen the concern is his emerald eyes. He was probably thinking about the way out, or what should they do later as they get in the town. Ludwig was trying to be calm as well, but Feliciano made it harder by crying and shouting that 'they will die'. Lovino was muttering something, probably in Italian and tried to hold back his tears but he didn't succeed with it. He started to cry, but not as dramatically as his brother did. And Francis, who was also thinking about a right solution for the situation, was completely panicking inside. But he knew that panicking won't help so tried to think.

"Oh my god, what should we do now?! Like, we are totally trapped in the middle of nowhere! Think, Toris, think!"

Someone said as he sat down at the chair next to Lovino. He dragged another boy with him but he didn't sit by his friend. Judging by his accent, he must have been Polish. He might help them! Francis and Arthur looked at each other and silently nodded.

"Excuse me, aren't you Polish by accident?" Arthur asked and turned to the blond boy with green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Polish. But, like, why are you asking it?" He looked at them. He was just as confused as them, so without exchanging any words, Francis and Arthur decided to help him and the other boy as well.

"We are asking it because you might know the country better. We are near Baranów, do you know where is that?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I know, I used to live there." He said with an excited tone as they mentioned the name of the town.

"Can we help with you by anything? Because we could find a solution together if that's okay for you." The other boy said. He had brown, shoulder length hair and foggy blue eyes. He hid his concern with a shy smile.

"Thank you, we should team up though. I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"I'm Toris Laurinaitis and this is my friend, Feliks Łukasiewicz." The boy said and looked to the others.

"Nice to meet you, in this weird situation, Toris and Feliks. I'm Francis Bonnefoy." the Frenchman stood up to shake hads with them.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt and the crying Italians are Feliciano and Lovino Vargas." The German said and stood up from his chair to greet them "we should go and check where to closest road is. Someone could pick us up and bring to the town." He said.

"Feliks, you should call the police first, to inform them what happened." Toris said the idea to his friend, who approvingly nodded. They all stood up and made their way to the exist.

"Ahh, someone should stay here with the luggage because they must be quite heavy, we don't all want to carry them. Plus if the police arrives, it's better if one of us is here. They might tell us information about the case." Arthur said and gave an encouraging gaze to everyone.

"Yeah, okay, Arthur, you're staying here." Francis said and winked at the Englishman.

"Why me?! Why not you, frog?!" Arthur looked at him with a death glare.

"Because you came up with the idea~" he beamed and walked towards the exist.

"...fine, I'm staying here. Everyone, pack away your stuffs and get your luggage to room 53. I'm gonna be there." He said and watched the others walking out the room.

* * *

As Arthur got in his room he immediately started to feel something. And that something was anxiety. He felt something, that was unexplainable for him. It was like something he used to feel when he was younger, and was about the get in trouble. Or when just something bad was gonna happen to him, which was quite often. But this time, he wasn't sure of he felt that for his new friends or himself. He decided to read something to not concentrate on the current situation. He opened his favorite book quickly and started to read the top of the marked page. As he began to read, he found himself reading the same line again and again. He impatiently looked around the room, like he was expecting something to happen. But the place was peacefull, even though he heard the passengers panicking. He wondered how he made it to not panic. Long minutes passed as he waited for the others to come back. But this didn't work, he wanted to find something to occupy himself with, other than reading. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to play with something on it. He didn't want to listen to music because if the others would arrive he wouldn't hear that. Or something else... He was about to calm down but he heard suspicious sounds. These sounds were like, someone stepping on the train's stairs. And it wasn't a passenger...

* * *

Francis and the others were having a look around the wood. They found that better to not enter it, so they walked past it.

"Guys, I'm scared" Feliciano cried "what if we get lost and never find the way back?"

His brother looked at him "Feli, while I'm with you there won't be any problem- UWWAAH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" he shouted and pointed at the side of the wood.

There was something in a bush. He and Feliciano kept on crying but the others went closer to the bush to check what it was. They were too curious to not see it. As they came closer and closer, a scared animal ran away. It was only a fox. They went back to the two Italians and made their way further in the abandoned fields.

The group became silent, so suddenly, the couldn't hear the panicked voices coming from the direction of the train. Even Lovino and Feliciano stopped crying but they were still concerned about what would happen to them. And they didn't even know the worst part...

They were walking past the wood when they heard the loud sounds of car engines. They came closer to the source of the sound and they found a road.

"Ahh there we are. So this is the highway. And what to do now?!" Said Lovino angrily and put his middle finger at a car "yeah, don't stare at us like that. I know you had a good day but we didn't, so fuck off!"

The others looked at the furious Italian and then turned to the cars. They wouldn't even slow down to them. Lucky Ludwig noticed a sign at the side of the road. It said something in Polish so they asked Felisk to translate it them. The sign said: 'bus stop within the next 1 kilometer' in Polish.

"I totally know that bus stop! The bus from there takes us right to Baranów!" The Polish boy cheered. "Now let's go back to Arthur!"

* * *

Arthur slowly went closer to the window. It was getting dark but he could have seen that no one was in sight. He was just assuming that he heared heavy steps on the train's stairs but it could have been something else too. As he said himself that only his imagination's playing him, he heard some screams of the passangers. He found it weird because these weren't panicked, they were more frightened and scared. But at that moment, he also heard a really familiar sounds. Gunshots.

_'He turned around for a moment. But that was enough to them. He heard the desperate screams of his mom but that part was blurry. He clearly remembers the sound of three gunshots. He ran back in the living room and his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw...'_

He froze and his mind went blank. This situation was too familiar. This can't happen again. As the realization came through his mind, he decided to find himself a safe spot so he immediately hide under his bed. He only had time to jump in, he couldn't hide his, and the others' stuffs; someone broke in the room at that moment. The stranger must have been a guy, judging by the heavy, hurried steps. Arthur closed his eyes. The darkness made his situation scarier as he heard the death screams from the restaurant. It was a mixtion of screams, gunshots and his own breathing. He jumped a bit when the stranger said in a deep voice

"There's no one here."

Arthur was shaking but he was still at the position, under the bed. But suddenly, he heard the guy walking out of the room, making his way to the restaurant, with quick steps. He was still shaking, he thought he had luck this time.

Judging from the sounds, the two people was killing with a gun and probably a knife, or a sharp object. He didn't come out under the bed, but after an uncomfortably long time, the screams had finally gone and he didn't hear the loud voices of the weapons. He still waited a few minutes, at his shelter, but then, hesitatingly, slowly slid out under the bed. He was quietly, uncertainty walking towards the door as he saw something. A corpse. A bleeding corpse of an innocent person who was killed by those men. Arthur began to shake again. He stood there staring at the blood covered hallway. He saw the stabbed, shot people and decited to slowly, go to the restaurant. But he heard the familiar steps on the metal stairs again. They were coming back. Arthur automatically started to run as fast as he could. He saw hundreds of dead bodies or at least dying people, but he didn't have time to be shocked. He ignored them and tried to save his own life. He felt warm tears forming in his eyes but he wiped them away with a quick movement. He had to be strong now, he didn't have time to cry. He reached the entrance of the restaurant and immediately searched for a shelter. He only saw a flipped table and hid behind it. He was putting his hand on his own mouth to avoid making any sounds as his heartbeats speeded up. He was shaking of the adrenaline.

He heard the two people entering the restaurant, and giving some shots to someone.

"Are they alive?" Said a shorter one as he kicked a corpse whether it was alive or not. Arthur saw an clueless man stepping inside the room with wide eyes. The guy with the machete immediately jumped on him and stabbed with the sharp weapon. The man lifelessly collapsed on the ground.

"Make sure no one is alive" the taller one said as he started to shoot down every people who were moving, even a little bit. Arthur was shaking madly as he watched them murdering the passengers again. The guy with the gun, decided to use his weapon randomly, so he started to give shots to every object that could give anyone shelters. Arthur's eyes widened as a bullet ran to the wall from, like, 8 centimeters from his head. He sat still on the ground, not wanting to move as, his hand was still covering his mouth. He was lucky this time though, the murderers haven't noticed him, and he wasn't being shot. He hid there in shock. His eyes widened as when he heard familiar laughters. His friends were coming back. However, the two killers didn't hear them, luckily. They gave somefinal stabs and shots and decided to actually leave the train. They walked out of the room. The steps on the metal stairs were burnt in Arthur mind, as he heard them last time. They were leaving the vehicle. His hand fell off by his hips and he started to muttering. It's over now...

* * *

A wounded woman was struggling outside with trying to stop her bleeding. Francis and his friends noticed her beside the train and immediately ran to help the female.

"W-what happened?" The Lithuanian boy asked, but the woman didn't answer. "I'm gonna treat your wound, I just have to go in the train to find the first aid. Don't worry, you'll be okay." He comforted her as he called Feliciano to stay with the woman.

"No need, Feli, I'm going." Said Lovino and walked to the young woman and said satisfiedly "I'm gonna look after her, Toris."

"Okay, I'll be back with the first aid." Toris said and hurried to his friends.

"D-don't... you don't want to see hell.." she said to the brunette Lithuanian and went silent again. Lovino found himself blushing as he looked at the female. She had slightly long, honey blonde hair that had a green headband, matching with her eye color, in it.

"So... what's your name?" Lovino asked and tilted his head.

"Don't try to flirt with me when I'm dying. By the way I'm Bella." She smirked and held her wound as blood dripped from it.

"You still haven't answered Toris' question. What happened?" the Italian asked worryingly.

"Genocide." she simply answered. They surprisedly looked the direction of the train when Feliciano ran outside.

"Fratello, fratello! They are all dead! Help me!" He cried and hugged his brother tightly. "It was horrible..." he sniffed "I hope Arthur is okay." He sobbed and his tears fell on Lovino's shoulders. Bella just watched the scene and smiled.

* * *

_(2 minutes before)_

Francis led his friends inside the train. Silence was ruling the place and it smelled like... like blood. They carefully stepped on the floor like they suspected that something would happen. Walking through the door that led them to the hallway, they immediately froze. They wasn't expecting this but they were shocked of the sight of dead bodies. Blood covered the hallways and there were no one alive in sight.

"UWWWAAAH" Feliciano screamed and ran off the vehicle, leaving the others there.

"Oh my god... Arthur." Francis whispered and ran to their room as fast as he can. Bursting the door open, he ran in the room, but he only found the luggage but Arthur was nowhere. He stormed in the restaurant, ignoring the corpses, he searched for the Englishman

"Arthur! Are you in here?! Arthur?!" He yelled and started to look through the dead bodies.

"F-F-Francis... I'm h-here" he stuttered in a weak, quiet voice.

"Arthur!" He ran to the source of the voice and finally saw his friend.

"I-I saw them. I saw them killing people. All... all of them" Arthur muttered with cloudy eyes.

"Arthur are you okay?!" The Frenchman asked as he was kneeling beside Arthur.

"I saw them dying... I..." the Englishman started but couldn't finished it. He fainted.

Bella was right when she said it was hell inside. Yes, this was the _Hell_ itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur heard the sounds of heartbeats. They weren't his own, though. He felt warm hands hugging him to a chest. He could have feel the fragrance of lilies and mint. He knew this fragrance. He felt the heartbeats speeding up. He was sitting on something and that something was gently jerking. He must have been on a vehicle. He opened his eyes. He first saw darkness, through a window, and then a few stars on the cloudy sky. Then he looked up to see who the body's owner was. He wasn't surprised when he saw Francis. He just asked

"Where am I?" As he buried his face to the Frenchman's chest.

"You are safe." Said Francis with a calm voice and started to pet Arthur's back.

After a few seconds, Arthur sat up properly as he climbed out of the hug. He noticed that he was on a bus and everyone was looking at him as he woke up.

"Thank god, you're okay." Said Toris and smiled at him. Arthur also noticed that there was an unfamiliar female with them, sitting next to Lovino.

"Who is she?" Said, pointing at her.

"I'm Bella, and I'm assuming that you're Arthur." The female said, sending a weak smile to him.

"Where are we?" he asked and looked around, hoping for finding something that answers his question. But he only saw darkness.

"We are getting closer to Baranów." Ludwig answered staring outside the window. Arthur looked at his wristwatch to see what time it was. 21:09, it showed.

The bus ride went silently, they didn't ask anything from Arthur nor stared out of the windows or slept but they didn't talk. Feliks suddenly broke that silence.

"My parents are, like, the owners of a hostel. I'm gonna talk to them to, like, let you guys in for free." He said and immediately called his mom, before he even got an answer from everyone. He quietly spoke in Polish and was probably telling what happened on the train. After hanging up, he asked

"Okay. Does anyone speak Polish?" Everyone shook their heads

"I only speak German, beside English." Arthur started.

"Only French and a little Italian." Francis began.

"German." Ludwig nodded.

"Lithuanian and a little bit of Russian." said Toris.

"French, Flemish and Spanish." Bella listed

"Italian." as the Vargas brothers finished. Feliks nodded as he texted someone.

They finally arrived at a bus station. The clouds covered the moon, forecasting that it will soon start to rain. The night lights of the little town was weak and there weren't so many tall, big buildings. It seemed like a really quiet place. Suddenly they heared a car honked at them and saw Feliks waving at the van. He began to walk towards the vehicle as the others followed him.

A middle aged woman, with platinum blonde hair and green eyes opened the van's door.

"Oh my god, Toris, Feliks, are you guys okay?" She asked in a worried voice. The Lithuanian and the Polish boy ran to hug her.

"Mommy, I missed you! We are, like, okay now but it was totally shocking!" Feliks said. They assumed that he told everything to his mom.

"Guys, this is my mom, Beata. Mommy, these are Arthur, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Francis and Bella." He introduced them and Beata greeted them with a warm smile.

"Arthur, Bella, I heard what happened to you. I'm really sorry about it." She said with a worried smile on her face. She seemed really nice.

"Anyway, guys? What happened before I fainted?" Arthur asked with curious eyes as he hopped in the van. He saw several reactions.

Feliks giggled, Ludwig looked at Francis, waiting for the answer and Francis just gazed at his shoes, pretending he didn't hear the question.

"That was a totally cute story." Feliks started and sat on the driver's seat.

"Feliks, you haven't got your license yet, get out of my seat" his mom said and playfully grinned at her son.

"Mom, lemme finish it! So we heared, like, Francis yelling Arthur's name and he ran into the restaurant. We were walking in the passenger area and then we heared Francis talking to someone, probably, like, to Arthur. And then all we saw was Fran, running out with Arthur in his arms, holding him in a bridal style. We were totally like, wow Francis, do you need help and he was saying that he don't and to don't touch Artie." He finished the story. Francis was still looking at the ground, and luckily, others didn't see the blush on his cheeks because the darkness covered it.

"And then he hugged Arthur to himself and, like, he didn't released him until Arthur woke up! You guys are, like, so cute!" he laughed and got on the passenger were blushing madly. Arthur looked at the Frenchman, but the man was still staring at his shoes. Everyone got in the car, but Arthur and Francis were still embarrassed. It started to rain.

They were both silent during the car ride. However, the others were happily chatting, they were looking at the pouring rain, through the window. The van stopped in front of a 4-storied house with a glowing board on the top of it, saying something in Polish. Beata, Feliks and Toris immediately got out of the car and waved to the others to come after them.

"Okay. You guys will have two double bedrooms and two single ones to Bella and-" she started but Lovino interrupted her.

"Me. I wanna have to other single room." He said calmly and turned to Feliciano to say something to him.

"Okay, then I'm assuming that Ludwig and Feliciano will stay in the same room. Arthur, Francis, is that okay for you if you have to share a room?" She asked the two men. Arthur hesitated first, but then said yes. They are staying there for free, after all, he didn't want to complain. The Frenchman nodded as well and they went inside the hostel.

The main hall was quite small. A man stood behind the reception and was talking to someone. There were also old and dusty pieces of furniture here and there. Even though, the place was friendly and warm. When they entered the hall, Feliks ran to the man at the reception and hugged him

"Daddy! Did mommy, like, tell you what happened?" He asked looking at his dad's eyes. He had short, brownish hair and piercing green eyes.

"She did." said with a serious face "I hope the police will catch those bastards."

"Hey, darling. Can you give them the keys of two single and two double rooms?" His wife walked to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Wait! There should be, like, three rooms for us! Where will I and Toris stay?" Feliks asked from his parents but they only smiled.

"You are going home with Toris." Beata said "we have to stay here because of some business but you guys can go home."

"Yaaay, we're totally gonna do something fun! Let's go Toris." The Polish boy said and without his friend's approval, they walked out of the hostel.

Arthur and Francis began to walk to their room. They gazed around the small hallway and noted every single detail about the place. As they got to their room, Francis slid the key in the lock and opened the wooden door. They walked inside and saw two neat beds. There was a separated bathroom and a balcony there. Francis went to the balcony and Arthur sat on his bed, placing his luggage beside him. He buried his face in his plam and said

"I can't believe I'm sharing a room with you again." He stared at the wall with a depressed look.

"Arthur, you have been through a lot of things lately and you're only complaining about this?" The Frenchman replied smiling sadly at Arthur.

"Just... don't remind me of it... okay? I really want to forget the past two days."

"Even that how amazing and sexy I am?" The Frenchman said, grinning viciously. Arthur twisted his eyes

"Yeah, even that." Francis began to walk to his friend. He sat down on the bed, as their shoulders brushed, he looked at Arthur with a serious face

"You know that you have to tell everything to the police, don't you? You and Bella are probably the only witnesses of the... of the case." Arthur was still staring at the wall, though, but he felt Francis' worried gazes at him

"I know, Francis, I know. I think I should rest now..." he hesitated with saying the next thing "and... thanks for saving me."

"I didn't save you, I just found you and when you fainted, and brought you out of the train. That's all." Francis said as he threw his arm on Arthur's shoulder.

"I see... I want to sleep now because I had a rough day." The Englishman said as he grabbed his pyjamas and stood up. He went inside the bathroom, leaving Francis in the bedroom.

After his long, warm shower, he went out the bathroom with his pyjamas in. As he walked in the bedroom, he found his roommate doing something on his laptop, with earphones on. He questioningly looked at him, but he Frenchman didn't notice his gazes.

He decided to write an email to his boss for the late arrival and tell him what happened in nutshell. He found his phone lying on his bedside table. He began to write the email but he couldn't concentrate. He decided to write it later because he felt so hard to keep his eyes open. He saved the email as a draft and put his phone down. He turned to his side and closed his eyes. He fell asleep immediately.

* * *

_'He was walking at the empty, dark streets of Moscow. No one was in sight and he was completely alone in the foreign city. He suspiciously looked around when he heard someone stepping out of an alley, and follow him. He automatically speeded up, but so did the stranger. The street was endless and even the stranger started to walk quicker. Arthur was completely desperate and didn't know what to do. Then he suddenly heard the sound of a gunshot. Oh that familiar sound. It happened too quickly. He didn't have time to move in shock. He saw the stranger jumping in front of him to save him from the flying bullet. It immediately hit his head, and collapsed on the cold ground. Arthur leaned closer to the stranger to see his face. His eyes widened in shock and his body froze when he realized, it was Francis. His friend's corpse was on the ground, blood dripping of his skull. Arthur felt tears coming out of his eyes. He promised himself to not cry. Not ever again. But he didn't care now. He heard a gunshot again, but he didn't care. The fast bullet went through his lungs as he coughed blood. He didn't feel pain at all. In his final moments, he sat down beside Francis' corpse and gently stroked his pale cheek. The world got more blurry and blurry by every moment and he felt his eyes closing. He was gone.'_

Arthur roused from his nightmare and he immediately noticed something. He was holding something warm, soft to his chest and was hugging it tightly. He felt deep breaths at his chest. Oh no. It can't be. He looked down, and he saw Francis.

"What the fu..." he started but realized that the Frenchman is still asleep.

"Hey, frog! Wake up now!" He said with loud voice. Francis slowly opened his eyes and started at Arthur blankly. He didn't understand why the other man was hugging him. Arthur snapped at him.

"What the fuck are you doing in-"

"My own bed? I was sleeping. Until someone woke me up." Francis said "why are you hugging me anyway?"

Arthur jumped out of the bed "Why was I in your bed?!" He asked angrily but the Frenchman could have seen the pink blush on his cheeks.

"Don't ask me. You were probably sleepwalking." he responded. He got out of the bed and went to the huge window. Arthur began to walk to the bathroom

"Let's just forget about it." he said and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found Francis talking to someone. Judging by his clothes, he must have been an officer.

"May I help you?" Arthur asked formally of him. He suspected why he was there.

"Yes please. They reported, that you were the other witness of the train incident. May I ask some questions?" The officer said and pulled out a notepad and a pen from his inner pocket. Arthur silently nodded and the man began "So what exactly happened?" Arthur hesitated first but he began to tell the story.

"It's really hard to tell... I think I was staying in my room when I heard screams and gunshots from the hallway. I hid under the bed until the sounds were gone. I suspected, they walked out of the train so I got out under the bed to look around. What I saw then is unclear, I don't really remember. I know, there were a lot of corpses there... the next thing I knew was, that they came back to the train. I ran to the restaurant, and hid behind a table. I saw them shooting and stabbing the corpses again. One bullet almost hit me. Then they ran away... this is all I remember.." he explained with a serious look on his face.

"Can you tell me what they looked like?" The policeman asked. Arthur was thinking quietly and said

"Both of them had blond hair. The taller one had glasses as well. I couldn't see their faces because they were wearing a piece of cloth in front of their mouths."

"Okay. Thank you for the information. Have a nice day." He wrote a last line in his notebook and walked out of the room.

"That was weird." The Frenchman started "I think we should have a look around the town. I have to buy some food as well." Arthur looked at him angrily

"I should not be here. We have to go to Moscow!"

"Well, the next train will go to Moscow at-" he started but he was cut off

"I'm not going anywhere with trains. I've had enough of them." Arthur stated and began to walk to the door with heavy steps. Francis, meanwhile, pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to tap it

"The next bus from Warsaw to Moscow will departure... 4 days later, what the hell?!" He looked surprised.

"I can wait for that, I guess... let's go and have a look around the town." Arthur said and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: That's a really really long ass chapter here xD**

* * *

Chapter 5

They walked out of the hostel, with their friends beside them. The happy Italian was chatting with Ludwig and Lovino was quietly walking behind them. Bella was walking next to them when Arthur said

"We don't even know this place. We might get lost or something."

The Frenchman looked at him with a mischievous smile. "And that's why we'll wait for Feliks and Toris here." He said as he stopped there.

The Polish boy, with his friend on his side, came after a few minutes and greeted them with a cheerful smile "Good morning, everyone, how did you guys, like, sleep?" He asked and gazed at the group.

A little blush appeared on Arthur's and Francis' serious faces as they glared at their shoes.

"I-it was okay." Arthur mumbled quietly. The younger Italian's grinned eagerly.

"I think you don't want to hear about it in detail~" he said and clutched his fingers with the German's. Ludwig's face turned crimson within a second and he pretty much seemed like he can't say a word. This began to be awkward to everyone so Bella broke the silence.

"Mine was okay." She smiled "Can we go and see the town now?" She asked impatiently.

"Of course, like, just a second." Feliks began "We just have to, like, wait for mom. She will show you guys the city."

A few minutes later, the known van turned to the street and the cheerful woman opened its door.

"Good mooorning" she beamed "How was the night?"

"Probably everyone fucked with their roommates, nothing special." Lovino said with an annoyed voice.

"Hey! I would never even touch this frog!" Yelled Arthur, pointing at Francis. That his cheeks were fully red, didn't help him to explain the situation.

"Okay, I see. I wasn't interested about the naughty things" she winked at them "But come one guys, life is short, we don't have time, get in the car." the woman finished with a chatty voice. She didn't have to say it twice, they were all in the van.

Arthur was deeply drifted in his thoughts as the Frenchman tried to start a conversation with him.

"Arthur... are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine, I just watched hundreds of people die, but yeah, I've never been this good." He said, looking out of the window, to the wet streets of the town.

"I know how it feels like and-"

"Bullshit. You know nothing." Arthur interrupted with a calm voice that seemed to become more annoyed.

"Listen. I'm trying to help you. But if you refuse it-" Francis started but was cut off again.

"I don't need help. I've always been a loner. And I perfectly know how it feels like... to watch people die." The Englishman continued and he felt a warm palm on his.

"Arthur, how do you mean, watch people die? It pretty much sounded like you have seen dying people before..."

"Yes. I did. And that's none of your business." Arthur replied sharply.

"Okay, I'm giving up. You're too mysterious to me." Finished Francis, his hand still on Arthur's. But they both knew, he was certainly not giving up. He was just as stubborn as his friend, he was determined to find out what he was hiding.

The car slowed down in front of a supermarket. The passengers questioningly looked at Beata when her answer came

"Don't stare me like that. I need to buy some cheese." She cheerfully said, and opened her door. Everyone followed her when they saw a big thing at the carpark, probably like a vending machine.

"What are we supposed to do with this, ve~?" Feliciano asked from everyone, more than Beata.

"Obviously, you have to change your goddamned Euros to Polish money, you dumbass." Lovino said to his brother.

"Yep, he's right. Before buying anything, you have to change your Euros to zloty." the Polish woman said. As a response, they all pulled out their purses and began to count their money.

"Does this work with Russian Rubel?" Arthur asked with a concerned voice. They already got an answer by looking at the machine. It said 'only Euros'.

"Damn it, never mind." He muttered angrily.

"Don't worry _lapin_, you can always borrow money from me." Francis smiled at him as a cold response came.

"I don't need your money." The Englishman replied but the Frenchman was ignoring him. He tossed some Polish zloty in his hand and began to walk in the store.

They all stepped in the supermarket and separated their ways. The two Polish and the Lithuanian went to the dairy products, Feliciano and Ludwig walked to the pastas, Bella and Lovino found where the vegetables were. However Arthur and Francis stayed at the entrance and looked around.

"I'm going alone." Said Arthur with crossed arms.

He eventually decided to go to the meats. He picked up a sausage as he felt the cold coming from the freezers. He was used to cold but he began to shake. He felt someone slowly stepping behind him. He turned around and saw a man around his age, with quite long, blond hair and red eyes.

"It's cold, isn't it?" He said as he stepped closer to Arthur. The Englishman was surprised and didn't know what to do. Why was a stranger trying to have a conversation with him?! Arthur only answered to him with a quiet 'mhm' and picked up another sausage. "But hey, if we are here, we should have a drink or something." The stranger asked with an evil smirk on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes and began to walk away from his attacker.

"How about no?!" He said with an annoyed voice. The stranger started to follow him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"At least tell me your name!" He asked and tried to turn Arthur around with that hand.

"Your mum!" He said and slapped the hand away from his shoulder.

"Why don't you understand, I want you!" The stranger said and became angrier. Arthur went a few steps back but felt someone standing behind him. Oh again. But this time, that someone, said in a really familiar voice

"Get away from my Artie." And threw an arm around the Englishman's neck. Arthur turned his head around to see who it was.

"What are you doing here, frog?!" He asked the Frenchman as a huge blush appeared on his cheeks.

"This man is obviously trying to hit on you." he grinned to the stranger now

"But you know, I need to stop you here." He finished and watched both of their reactions. The man was getting really furious. But Arthur, in the other hand, was giving bot of them death glares, but his cheeks were still red.

"I don't fucking need you to defend me, I am-" he began to say but he cut his own words off as he felt Francis lean closer to him and began to whisper something in his ear.

"Just play along. Okay?" He whispered, and he placed a soft kiss on his ear as the part of the 'role'. Arthur just quietly mumbled an 'okay' and he turned to the stranger with a still blushed face.

"Yeah, leave us alone. I... he's my..."

"Your boyfriend? I see. Hmph." The man said and walked away quickly.

"Just to clear it, I am not your boyfriend." Arthur stated as he pulled out of Francis' hug.

"Why would I want you to be my boyfriend?" He replied with a teasing smile.

"Tch, why were you even trying to defend me, anyway? I'm not a baby." Arthur asked, annoyance was heard in his tone.

"Because I perfectly know how it feels like, to be hitted on. And I hate it."

"Then why are you always doing that to people?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard right, frog."

"You and your eyebrows have to shut it!"

"Leave my eyebrows out of this!"

"Fine." Francis finished and heard Arthur saying a loud 'fine' from now, the other end of the aisle. He didn't want to start an argument right now.

They all went to the cashier when they found all the items they needed. By Beata's help, they bought everything they needed and went out of the shop.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" The cheerful Polish woman asked but only got nervous faces as responses. Instead, her son said

"Ah, we should, like, totally show them the big park." he recommended to his mom and got a big smile as the answer

"Good idea, lad. Let's go." She said as she hopped in the driver's seat. Everyone got in the huge car as it went out the carpark.

They arrived at the green park soon, Feliks, hopping out of the van, he shouted

"Yeess, we are here!" Everyone looked around and curiously observed the park. There was a playground, as well. Feliciano excitedly jumped around the German and said

"Luddy, Luddy, let's go to the playground~" he beamed and grabbed Ludwig's arm.

"Mature 20 years old guys.." Lovino said, and began to walk after them, with annoyingly slow steps.

"They are, like, totally right, let's go to the playground, Toris!" The Polish boy said and ran after the two Italian and the German.

Francis and Arthur stayed with Beata and Bella as they watched to others playing. Arthur noticed a little, friendly bench at the corner, near a big, old oak, and decided to take a seat there. He sat down and looked around the park. It was peaceful, surrounded by big trees. He liked being outside, isolated from all his problems, just to forget about them for a while. He closed his eyes and felt the warm wind caressing his cheeks. He was really tired from yesterday's happenings, he wanted to sleep for long hours. But suddenly, he felt someone sat down beside him and heard a quiet giggle.

"You seems to like this place, _lapin_." Arthur didn't bother himself to answer, he sat quietly with closed eyes and listened to the distance's noises.

"Hmm, are you gonna ignore me?" Francis teasingly smiled at Arthur as the Englishman opened his eyes.

"I guess." He said and smiled back. They were silently staring at each other when they felt someone putting a hand on their shoulders.

"We are going to eat something, and then Feliks wants to show you something in the evening." Beata surprised them. They both stood up and slowly, began to walk after the woman.

They met with the others at the edge of the park as they were happily chatting. They walked back to Beata's van and hopped in it, without any questions.

"It's really interesting. If you would have said a week ago, that I'll be surviving a genocide and I'll be in Poland with these interesting people, from all around Europe, I wouldn't have believed it." Arthur said to Francis. Seems like he was in a slightly good mood.

"So you find me interesting?" He asked.

"Yes, I just can't decide whether in a good or a bad way." Arthur grinned back.

"I see. You know, I find you interesting as well. You are really mysterious. I just can't decide whether I should leave you in a dark pit, because you are that annoying, or just kiss you." Francis said as even he was surprised what he just said. Arthur's eyes widened and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to answer but the female driver was quicker, she loudly said

"We are here. Now get out, I'm hungry." She said with a smile on her face as she got out of the vehicle. Everyone did the same and looked around the place.

They were in front of a small, brown building. On the door, a small 'open' sign swang as the Polish woman opened the door. When they stepped inside, they saw a quiet room, with lots of tables and chairs. The place was well illuminated, and decorated by lots of flowers. The cream yellow walls just made the place more peaceful and inviting.

They noticed a smiling woman at the corner, giving the menus out. She turned to them, and greeted Beata in Polish. She waved them to sit down at a table. They all sat at the round table, and looked at the two chatting females with curious eyes. Feliks, sometimes joined the conversation as well. As they finished, the unknown woman turned to them.

"You are all my guests now." She smiled at them and went back to the staff room for something. She brought back some menus, but they were totally useless to them, they were all in Polish. Beata and Feliks helped them to translate it, and they chose what they wanted to order. As the cheerful waitress got them, they all sat in silence. They decided to talk, to avoid that disturbing silence so Feliciano asked

"Where are we going after this?"

Beata smiled at him and answered "I'll show you around some little shops, and Feliks will bring you somewhere, after that."

Feliks, with an evil smirk on his face, looked at the others and said "It'll be, like, totally awesome."

They didn't realized when, but the waitress arrived with their food, so they started to dig in. Arthur ordered a light meal, he only could've eat some chips. However the others ordered heavy, Polish food; he wondered how they can all eat that. He didn't really have appetite after the train incident. As they were finished with everything, they waved goodbye to the nice restaurant and got in the gray, ordinary streets.

The Italian brothers, Ludwig and Bella immediately noticed a clothes shop, so they wsent into its direction, leaving the others behind. Arthur, Francis, Toris, Feliks and Beata stayed there, as they looked around to observe the place, when they noticed something. There was a too colorful little shop, hiding in the corner.

"Hey, we should go and see what's in there." Toris pointed at the building as the others approvingly nodded. They got their eyes rested on the name of the shop. It was written in English, which wasn't noticeable first, but among the Polish writings all over the street, it seemed interesting. It's name was 'Never escape'. When they got closer, they saw a big, dark curtain over the window. The walls were covered in colors, even though, they were dark, it seemed strange to them. When they reached the door, they looked at the Englishman, expecting him, to open the doorr. Arthur sighed, and with hesitation, he opened it.

The room they got in was barely illuminated, only by a single lamp, sanding beside an old man, sitting at the table. He was reading a thick book when he realized that he had guests. He closed the book as the gazed them. He quietly greeted them in Polish, and also asked something. Beata answered his question, and excitedly looked at the others.

"Alright, we're allowed to have a look around." She said and went in the direction of dusty books.

Arthur looked around and glared at every suspicious thing. The room was covered in, old, used objects. Most of them had to do something with black magic. He found Tarot cards, spell books, potions, even magic wands there as he realized that he was amazed. He always liked this kind of stuff, but he didn't know that he liked it this much. He went upstairs, with Francis on his side, to see what he could find there. There were only clothes and the changing rooms there.

"This place is creepy. Especially that old man. I'm sure there's something wrong with him." Francis said as he was leaning closer to have a look at a shirt's price.

He heard a quiet cough from behind. It wasn't Arthur's, though. As he turned around, he realized that it was the old man, looking at Francis with slightly angry eyes. But his mouth curled up in a smile when he saw the fear in the Frenchman's eyes. Francis stepped back a little with wide eyes, he watched the man, who surprisingly, began to laugh quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It's just..." he tried to finish the sentence but he couldn't find any words.

"It's fine, Blondie, they've been saying worse things about me behind my back. I'm not surprised, that you find this place creepy." Francis sighed and muttered a 'thank God' to himself when he heard hurried steps from behind. Arthur ran there excitedly, already with a lot of stuffs in his hands.

"Um, hello. I... may you please help me?" He asked politely, but Francis was sure that, these two will have a long conversation.

"Of course." The man said, as Francis saw them disappearing at the stairs, following down.

They hurried down the stairs as Arthur held a big spell book in his hand.

"I have some questions about this..." he started, and opened the book. They browsed through some parts when the seller said.

"Seems like, you're really interested in this. I sensed that you were really unfortunate these days. You are my guest on a potion."

Arthur looked at the man with wide eyes; he couldn't say a word. He carefully walked to the potions and observed them curiously. He hesitated between the Luck one and the Money one, but out of his blue, he reached for a smaller bottle. He immediately noticed the little label on it, that said 'Love'. He gazed at the little bottle as he felt the man's hand landing on his shoulder.

"Ohh, this one? I remember the time when I used to seduce girls with it. Good old times." he said with shady eyes. Arthur decided to keep the potion with him.

"By the way... do you want to possesses the Blondie with it?" The seller asked with a big grin on his face. Arthur felt his cheeks heating up as he responded.

"N-no way. I just want to keep it... in case of... emergency."

"You know, you wouldn't need it on him anyway. He's already in love." Arthur chuckled as he found himself froze. Is Francis in love? He felt the well known green eyed monster surrounding his desperate soul. The room became cold, and all the things he found miraculous, became empty and boring.

"I-I'm buying it anyway." He said and walked to the old man. He also put several items on the table, such as the spell book, tea, a normal book and a perfume for men. He payed, when he noticed that he was alone down there. The others were probably upstairs or already left the shop. He took a quick peek upstairs to check on Francis.

"Hey, frog, come on, I'm going." He said as he saw the Frenchman grinning at him.

"Just a sec, _lapin_~" he said and disappeared behind a pile of clothes. Arthur waited for him downstairs and chatted with the seller. He heard his phone beeping in his pocket as he opened it to see what it was. Beata messaged him to let him know, they will meet up in front of the restaurant at 19:00. How did she even have his number? He didn't noticed when, but Francis has already walked down, and was standing next to him.

"Can we go now?" He asked as he turned to the exit. Arthur waved at the old man, and held the door open for Francis.

"Merci, _sourcils_." He said as he saw Arthur rolling his eyes.

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't speak in this frog language." He said with an annoyed voice. "By the way... that's yours." He tossed the perfume in Francis' hand as he turned his head away from his friend.

He felt the Frenchman's questioning gazes on himself and quickly added "That's because you smell like cat piss. At least wear a better fragrance."

"Ha. So you _do_ care about me. Aww, you have feeling heart~" he beamed as he pulled out the perfume's lid. He smelled it and found it rather nice. It smelled like ocean, pine, a little vanilla and lilies. It was perfect.

"Thank you, Arthur." He smiled at the Englishman as he brushed his hand on Arthur's arm. The Englishman didn't respond, they were just silently walking around the little streets of the town.

When 19:00 came, they went to the restaurant, finding the others there with the white van. Feliks was jumping excitedly, as they arrived.

"It will be, like, totally awesome!" He said and looked at his mom. "Mommy, can we go now?"

"Feliciano and Ludwig are not here yet." And as she said that, the two men appeared at the corner and was apologizing for being late. They all jumped in the car and chatted with each other. After five minutes, the van stopped in a small alley, in front of a pub.

"I'll leave you guys here. Have fun." The Polish woman said as she drove away.

"So we are here." Toris sighed as they stepped inside.

The pub was slightly big but empty. There was a young woman, with long brown hair, standing behind the bar. Her face lightened up when she saw Feliks and the others. The Polish boy ran to her and hugged the girl tightly.

"Oh my god Lizzy, I missed you." He said "Guys, this is Elizabeta; Lizzy, these are Arthur, Francis, Bella, Feliciano, Lovino and Ludwig." The girl looked at them with bright, green eyes and a wide smile. As Feliks' request, she invited them for a free round. Everyone got their drinks in big glasses.

"What are we drinking for?" Toris asked as he looked at the others, waiting for an answer.

"For Arthur and Bella." Francis said as he held up his glass. He felt Arthur's gazes on him, as he drank his wine. He knew, it wasn't a good idea to remind them of what happened, but he felt, he had to. Because they were heros.

And as he expected, Arthur's sharp answer came "Did you really have to...?" He said before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Arthur... you are a real hero-" "Don't say that!"

_'No. His brother was a real hero. The hero, he always wanted to be. So he saved Arthur. Even if he had to pay a big price for that.' _

Arthur jumped off his seat and hurried to the bar.

"I'm ordering a whiskey." He said to Elizabeta impatiently.

"Okay okay. You're having an argument with Francis?" She asked, flashing Arthur a mischievous grin.

"As always." The Englishman answered.

"Already like an old, married couple? You guys are really cute together, though." She giggled as Arthur's face turned red.

"W-we aren't together." He muttered while looking at his shoes. The Hungarian shook her head, and gave him his whiskey after a few minutes. He walked to Francis, since the others were busy of loudly laughing. He also noticed, the Frenchman got another glass of wine.

"What are we drinking for now?" Arthur asked as he raised his glass, full with iced whiskey.

"For Poland." Francis grinned as their glasses touched together. After they drank the beverage, they were staring at each other, when Francis finally said.

"You should have some of this wine, it's really good."

"Well, you should suck my dick, I don't fucking have money for that! Ohh what has this world became?" Arthur said as he buried his face in his hands. Francis chuckled at the Englishman's answer but he tried to hide the smirk on his face. He knew, Arthur was tipsy already.

"Hmm, then I'm inviting you for one."

Arthur looked up in his eyes and dramatically said

"Oh no. I don't deserve it. My life is ruined! But yours is not. Go, son, marry someone, have some kids and live happily!" Francis sighed and left Arthur there.

The Englishman was muttering something about how bad his life was, when Francis came back with two glasses of wine. He gave Arthur one, and without hesitation, he swallowed the drink in once.

"Wow Arthur, you don't have to hurry." He began when his fellow stood up.

"Yes. I have to. Life is too short. I'll order something for us." He said and walked to Elizabeta.

* * *

_(After 6 more drinks)_

"Fraaaaaannnciiis. I haaate my liiifee." Arthur whined as he tried to walk with the full glasses, without dropping them.

"_Cher_, don't hate it- oh hey, don't drop 'em." Francis said while he was trying to manage to not fall asleep.

"Why would I-" he began to say, but he couldn't finish it because he tripped, and dropped the drinks. The glass broke as the alcohol soaked Arthur's shirt.

"Oh for Virgin God's fuck, for sake!" He cried as Francis burst out laughing

"Ahahaha, you should have seen your face, it was sooo fuunny ahaha." Arthur ran to the Frenchman and stood in front of him with an angry look.

"Frances. Don't laugh. I wanna daaance!" He said loudly as he grabbed the Frenchman's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Ye don't heve to. I think ye're too drunk hehehe." He shouted as he tried to not fall down from the chair.

"Nuuh, I God to swear, I'm not drunk!" He complained. He tried to move away, but he bumped into someone.

"Ow, sorrey, pretty girl, I didn't see ya." He looked up.

"Arthur, Francis, we are going." A man's voice said, as Arthur realized, it wasn't a pretty girl. It was Toris.

"Ohhh Toris, I didn't see ye coming, but I guess we'll be hine fere." Francis laughed with blurry eyes.

"Yess, yess, we don't wanna go hooooome! I wanna dance." Arthur jumped and stared at the Lithuanian, with so much shame in his eyes.

"Sorry Arthur, you can dance next time, but we have to go back to the hostel." Toris tried to calm the angry Englishman down, but he wasn't succeeding.

"I'm staying. Francis, heeelp me."

"Nooo, I wanna go home."

"But pleeeaaase. You know how much I love yooouu."

"I know, but gonna home go."

"Awwwh pleeaase." They argued, until Toris grabbed both of their shirts, and dragged them out of the pub.

When they got to the hostel, Arthur and Francis were already passed out. Toris carefully placed them in their beds. He stayed there for a few minutes to make sure, everything was okay, when he heard the Frenchman muttering something.

"Do it harder..." before turning to his other side, he also whispered a 'Je t'aime, lapin'. After that, he went completely silent.

* * *

**A/N: Francis is being pervy c: **


End file.
